All My Loving
by puckerbray
Summary: How would life be for Quinn and Puck if they had kept Beth? Fast forward a few years. Puck and Quinn are married. Beth is five. And they're happy, taking life as it comes. A collection of one-shots. Quick and Beth.
1. Thunderstorms

**Thunderstorms**

Beth wasn't scared of anything. Her daddy always told her she was the bravest 5 year old he knew.

When she had to get her booster shots, she didn't even cry like all the other kids. Even the time a mouse ran across their classroom, and all the other little girls got on their chairs and screamed, Beth simply declared the rodent was cute.

No, Beth Puckerman wasn't afraid of anything… Except maybe thunderstorms.

She _loved_ the rain; splashing in the puddles, running through the mud, hunting for worms with her best friend, Brody… But as soon as she heard that thunder, she would go running.

May brought a month of rain to Lima, and tonight they were supposed to get their worst thunderstorm yet.

"Did you put Beth's bike in the garage?" Quinn asked her husband as she looked out the window at the massive black clouds rolling quickly across the sky.

"Yep." He mumbled, looking through the fridge. "Even though it should have been there in the first place." He cracks a smile and takes a beer out of the fridge and walks into the living room, where Beth was sprawled out on the floor, coloring.

Puck set the bottle on the coffee table and got down on the floor next to her, laying on his stomach and watching her color.

Beth frowned and looked at her father, snapping at him, a quality she picked up from her mother. "_What_?"

He chuckled and pointed to her coloring book. "I like your picture, is it for your old man?"

"No!" She closed the coloring book and clutched it to her protectively.

Puck sighed, he knew the rapidly approaching thunderstorm was bothering her. "Sweetheart, the storm isn't going to hurt us, there's nothing to be scared of." He smiled at her reassuringly, "If you want, I'll even let you sleep with me and mommy."

Quinn now stood in the doorway of their living room, watching the two of them, nodding her head and smiling as Beth looked back at her.

Beth folded her arms over her chest, not wanting to admit she was scared. "No, 'cause I'm not scared!" she cried, "I'm not a-scared of anything!" She stated proudly.

Puck grinned, "'Atta girl." He looked at Quinn and winked, then looked back at Beth. "So, let's make a deal."

Both Quinn and Beth raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Beth said slowly, looking at him carefully.

He smiled, "If you make it through the night without coming into our room, I'll let you eat ice cream for breakfast in the morning."

Her face lit up and she smiled brightly at the thought of having her favorite dessert for breakfast.

Puck grinned, "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes!" She smiled, "I'm not even scared!"

He shook his head with a laugh and stood up, turning on the TV, taking a seat on the recliner.

Beth opened her coloring book back up and began coloring again, smiling to herself.

Quinn walked over to the recliner and sat on the arm, swinging her legs over his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Alright, what are you plotting?"

He smiled and held a finger up to his lips. "Shh." He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "You and I both know she doesn't stand a chance. Especially not with the storm we're supposed to get tonight."

She laughs and shakes her head, pushing him gently and speaking quietly, "You're horrible. "

Just as she says this, a low rolls of thunder shakes their quaint house, and both of their gazes fly to their daughter. Beth flinches, but quickly recovers, kicking her legs in the air as she colors.

Puck smirks and Quinn holds in a laugh.

* * *

A few hours went by and it was going on nine o'clock. Beth had been playing in her room when Quinn came upstairs, calling her name. She opened her door and smiled as she walked into her room, "Bedtime!"

Beth sighed and ignored her mother, focusing on running the brush through her doll's hair.

Her mother sat on her bed, patting it, smiling. "Come on, sweetie. Your toys will be here in the morning."

Beth smiled as she dropped the doll and crawled into bed, her mother pulling the covers over her "Yeah, and my ice cream!" She grinned and Quinn leaned over her and gently brushed their noses together, giving her an Eskimo kiss. "As long as you're the brave little girl I know."

Beth giggled and sank back into her pillow. "I told you mommy! I'm not scared!" She folds her arms and nods promptly.

Just as she does this, there is a flash of light out her window, followed by a rumble of thunder. She jumps a little, but shakes it off, smiling brightly.

Quinn grins and kisses her forehead. "Sleep tight, Don't let the bed bugs bite." She says, tickling under Beth's chin, earning a small giggle.

Puck stood at the doorway now, watching the two of them. "Goodnight sweetheart." He grinned, "Don't forget our little deal."

Quinn rolled her eyes and gave Beth a final peck on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, mommy."

Puck walked in and kissed her hair, "Love you, Munchkin."

"Love you too, Daddy."

Quinn turned on her nightlight and they said goodnight once more before cracking her door shut and walking into their bedroom.

Quinn chuckled as she slipped into her pajamas. "How long do you think it'll be before she's in here?"

Puck smirked and looked at the clock, he listened to the rain coming down hard on the roof. "I'd give it an hour.." Thunder boomed again and he laughed, "Probably less."

Quinn climbed into their bed as Puck turned the light off and slid in next to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, and kissing her neck. "I love you."

Quinn smiled and rolled in his arms to face him, placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you too."

* * *

Puck and Quinn lay together, talking quietly as the storm got louder, waiting for their daughter to show up. Sure enough, Beth appeared at their door just about an hour later, sniffling and clutching her teddy bear.

Puck and Quinn smiled at each other before both sitting up and looking at her. She pouted as she wiped her eyes, staying put.

After a few moments of silence, Puck caved and made room between him and Quinn, smiling and patting the bed. "Get up here, Munchkin." Beth climbed into the bed and got under the blankets between them and sighed.

Quinn smiled a little as Beth snuggled into the blankets.

"You know what this means, don't you, Beth?" Puck said with a smirk.

Beth folded her arms and mumbled "No ice cream."

Quinn laughed softly at Beth's face and brushed away a few tears from her cheeks. "No ice cream for _breakfast_." She kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, Buuuut" Puck adds on and whispers to her, "If you go to sleep now, you can have some after lunch."

Beth smiles and closes her eyes tightly. Puck chuckles and kisses her forehead, "Night Beth."

Quinn smiled sweetly at Puck and mouthed, 'I love you.'

He smiled and leaned over Beth to kiss her softly and whispered gently against her lips, as the thunder chimed again, "I love _you_."

* * *

_AHEM. Soooo, today inspiration hit me... and i came up with literally like... 14 prompts of these kinds of stories. Puck, Quinn, and Beth at around age 5. (:_

_I am about to write the next one now, and I may turn this into a collection of one-shots about their life. :D_

_So anyway, reviews are much appreciated and make me super-duper happy and drive me to write more. (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)_

_Thanks for reading! :D_

_-Mikayla_


	2. Remote

**Remote**

It had been a long day. Quinn had spent nearly her whole day off of work cleaning. She cleaned the bathrooms, finished all the laundry and put it away, and even swept and mopped the whole kitchen floor. By the time she was done, there was nothing more she wanted than to just lay down, watch some TV, and unwind.

Sighing restlessly, Quinn plopped down on the couch and turned the television on, immediately flipping through channels. She sighed, frustrated with the fact that, out of nearly one hundred channels, she couldn't find a single thing to watch. Finally, the television settled to _The Notebook_.

Because, even despite it's sappy love story and cliché ending, it is one of her favorite movies and she hadn't seen it in awhile. She smiled to herself and set the remote down on her stomach as she settled in and focused on the television. About twenty minutes into the movie, Puck and Beth walked through the door, returning home from Beth's ballet practice. Beth twirled through the kitchen, giggling before running up the stairs and disappearing in her bedroom.

Puck sighed as he dropped his keys on the counter and walked into the living room, rolling his eyes at the movie on the screen before walking over and snatching the remote off Quinn's stomach. He began flipping the channels before plopping comfortably into his recliner. Quinn gasped and sat up, "Hey! I was watching that!" She narrowed her eyes at him, "Give it back."

He scoffed, "Yeah, right.", and tuned it to ESPN, turning up the volume, smirking because he knew Quinn was about to get _seriously_ pissed. Quinn huffed as she got off the couch and walked over to him, ready to grab the remote off the arm of the recliner. Seeing this, Puck smirked and swiped it for himself, holding it out of her reach. "Puck!" She stomped her foot, annoyed by the amusement he was obviously getting out of her reaction. "Oh yeah baby, say my name." He laughed out seductively, earning a smack to the shoulder. He laughed and got up, standing on the chair, holding it high above his head.

She glared at him with her arms folded and sighed deeply, trying to come up with a plan to get it back. She bit her lip as she looked over at the TV and grinned. She walked over and began manually switching the TV back to _The Notebook_.

"What the-" Puck quickly looked down at the remote and started flipping the channels in the opposite direction.

"Stop it!" Quinn whined, trying to press the button faster. Puck laughed and stuck his tongue out as he narrowed his eyes, pressing the channel down button rapidly.

Quinn groaned and gave up, folding her arms over her chest. "Hah!" Puck laughed as he turned it back to ESPN and sat back down in his chair, grinning in triumph. "I win."

Quinn rolled her eyes and stood with her arms folded for a moment, trying to figure out how she was going to get the remote back, still determined to get her way.

Her face lit up as she stepped in front of the TV, blocking the screen and reaching behind her to turn it off.

He rolled his eyes and used the remote to turn it back on, "Is that the best you can do?"

She shifted her weight to one leg, staying put in front of the screen. "Turn it back." She said harshly through her teeth, intently glaring at him. He shook his head and waved the remote at her, "Do you mind? You're blocking the list of scores." She raised an eyebrow, not budging. "If you know what's good for you, you'd put The Notebook back on." He snorted, "Please, it's not like you haven't already seen it five thousand times."

"I'm serious, Puck." She said sternly, staring at him.

He stared back, "Yeah. So am I."

Just as Quinn was about to pounce, Beth skipped down the stairs. She had changed out of her leotard and tights and into her Barbie nightgown.

She gave her parents an odd look before walking over to Puck and climbing in his lap. "Daddy?"

He placed a hand on her back and raised an eyebrow at her, "Bethy?"

She grinned as she snatched the remote out of his hand. She slid back off his lap with a smile and began flipping the channel until she found a cartoon to keep her attention.

Both Quinn and Puck stared at their daughter in disbelief.

Beth's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her mother. "Mommy, you're in the way!"

Quinn looked at Puck, who burst into laughter. Quinn sighed and cracked a smile as she moved out of the way to go sit back down on the couch.

Puck smiled and moved over to the couch, putting an arm around her.

"Nuh uh, I'm still mad at you." Quinn scowled, shrugging his arm off.

"D'aww, you know you can't stay mad at me." He said nudging his nose in her hair, grinning.

She smiled a little and bit her lip. "Stop." She said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"That's what I thought." He kissed her hair and laced his fingers with hers.

Beth turned around and put a finger to her lips, shushing them, "Ssshhhh. Can't you see I'm trying to watch this?" She rolled her eyes dramatically and turned back to the TV.

Puck chuckled and shook his head. "So bossy. Just like her mother."

"Daddy! I said be quiet!" Beth whined, turning up the TV.

Quinn giggled softly and whispered, "Yeah daddy, be quiet."

Puck pinched her side gently, "Hey, I hope you know this remote war isn't over."

Quinn scoffed and then grinned at him. "Bring it."

* * *

_There you go! :D_

_I loved this one, so I hope you guys do too._

_Thanks to Bri (bellatrix-breezy) for being my beta. (:_

_Like I said, I've got about ten more story ideas, but some of them are still iffy. :P _

_I'd love requests too! So if you have any prompts you'd like me to fill, please message or email me, I'd love to hear your ideas._

_Ahem. Anyways, I'll stop talking._

_Reviews are appreciated. :D _


	3. Chicken Pox

**Chicken Pox**

"Am I going to turn into a chicken?" Beth cried when her mother observed the red spots on her arms and told her she might have chicken pox.

Quinn laughed softly, "No sweetheart, you won't turn into a chicken. You just need to stay at home and rest for a few days."

Beth looked panicked as tears welled up in her eyes, "You mean I can't go to school?"

Quinn had forgotten that to a kindergartener, school wasn't a burden. "No, but you can stay home, sleep in, watch cartoons and eat chicken noodle soup."

"Will the soup keep me from turning into a chicken?" She asked with wide eyes.

Quinn shook her head and chuckled. She put a thermometer in her mouth as Beth began to scratch her arms. Quinn swatted her hand away gently, "No scratching."

She kissed her forehead and moved into the hallway to call Puck.

"Yo."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you just said 'yo' to me."

"As opposed to what?" He said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I don't know. Hello?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Fine. Hello." He laughed. "Now is there a point to this phone call, or did you just call to correct my phone greeting?"

"Beth has the chicken pox."

Puck stays silent on the other end.

"Puck?" She asks, furrowing her eyebrows as she checked the phone, to make sure the call hadn't dropped. "Hello?"

"Don't you remember the last time she was sick?" His eyes were wide.

* * *

_He was panicking. His one year old daughter was puking everywhere. He would run to get something to clean it up, and suddenly she'd be throwing up again. He tried to call Quinn, but kept getting her voicemail. He swore under his breath as he ran a hand through his mohawk, completely at a loss of what to do. He took deep breaths as he got her out of her vomit covered clothing and tried to clean her off. _

_Quinn came in through the front door a little while later and walked into the kitchen to see Puck _

_holding Beth over the sink. She dropped her purse on the table, stepping forward cautiously, "What's going on?"_

_"Oh, thank God." Puck said, relief washing over his face._

_Quinn walked over to him and was surprised to see he looked like he was on the verge of tears. She didn't ask questions when she saw the mess in sink and quickly took over. _

_After a few more hours of dealing with the hassles of having a sick child, they finally got Beth to sleep._

_She found him on the couch and sighed as she sat down next to him. "It's not your fault."_

_Puck stared at the floor. "So. Much. Puke." He shook his head slowly. "I'm scarred... So fucking scarred."_

_She chuckled softly and kissed his cheek, "It's okay. It's over. We made it through it, didn't we?"_

_He snorted, "Yeah. Barely."

* * *

_

She couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "Oh, don't be such a baby. It's just the chicken pox. Look, will you just bring home a few cans of soup?"

He grumbled, "I'm not a baby." After a moment he sighed, "Alright, alright. I'll be home in a bit."

* * *

Puck appeared in Beth's bedroom doorway a few hours later, a plastic bag in hand. Quinn was laying in bed with her, reading a book aloud. Puck leaned on the doorframe until Beth looked and saw him standing there. Her hazel eyes lit up and she smiled. "Daddy!"

Puck walked further into the room and crouched down next to her. "Hey sweetie. I hear you're sick."

Beth groaned as she scratched her arms, "Yeah, and I can't even go to school."

Puck grinned as he shooed her hand away from scratching. "You know something though?" He rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "School's for suckers."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a warning look.

He ignored her and laughed, "So I guess you'll just have to settle for watching Disney movies with your old man." He emptied the plastic bag onto the bed, a collection of DVDs spread out before them.

Quinn looked at him questioningly and he explained, "I went over to my mom's and found Aunt Sarah's old collection of Disney movies, I figured she wouldn't mind if I snagged a few." He shrugged and smiled at Beth.

Beth beamed as she looked over the titles_. Cinderella_, _Beauty and the Beast_, _Mulan_, _Aladdin_, _The Little Mermaid_, and _Sleeping Beauty_.

"Can we watch Jasmine first? She's my favorite!" She said excitedly, referring to _Aladdin_ by it's Disney princess, the way she knew each movie best.

"Whatever you wish, Princess." He said kissing her hand.

She giggled and looked at Quinn, "Mommy, are you going to watch too?"

"Of course." She said with a smile. "After-" Puck and Beth both groaned and Quinn raised her eyebrows, waiting for them to be quiet before finishing. "After a bath."

Beth was about to object, when Puck nodded, "Mommy's right. You can even take an oatmeal bath."

Beth blinked as she looked at her father, knitting her eyebrows. "Does that mean I get to eat oatmeal in the bathtub?" She asked in disbelief.

Quinn and Puck both laughed, and Puck held out his hand, "Come on, Princess."

* * *

After a warm oatmeal bath, and a bowl of soup, Beth laid between Puck's legs, slowly nodding off as she watched _Aladdin_.

Quinn smiled as she sat on the arm of the couch and bent down to kiss his forehead.

He craned his neck to look up at her, chuckling softly. "What was that for?"

She laughed, "For not being a baby about this."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, just as long as that soup stays in her stomach, I'm good."

Soon, Beth was out cold. So Puck gently took her in his arms and walked upstairs to her room. He gently laid her in her bed and kissed her forehead as he pulled the covers over her. "Sleep tight, Princess."

Quinn waited downstairs, watching Aladdin as she folded a blanket and threw it over the back of the couch.

Puck returned downstairs and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. "You know something?" He grinned and whispered in her ear, "I think you're prettier than all the Disney princesses combined. Sexier too."

Quinn couldn't help but smile as she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah? Too bad you're no Prince Charming."

"Ouch." Puck laughed out as he put a hand over his heart, "That's my pride you're hurting."

She rolled her eyes and kissed him once. "It was sweet of you to bring home those movies." She smiled and laid her forehead against his.

He shrugged with a smirk, "Yeah, I know. I figured she'd be upset about missing school. Just the other day she was telling me how they were going to learn to make paper snowflakes this week." He laughed and shook his head. "I had to find some way to cheer her up."

Quinn looked him in the eyes for a long time, a small smile on her lips, "You're pretty amazing."

He smiled and then laughed a bit, "Yeah, I've heard that a few times." He kissed her, then started for the kitchen, "Is there any chicken noodle soup left?"

* * *

I got requests to do one where Beth is sick from a few people, and seeing as that I'm sick myself, I decided to write this.

I also decided that being sick is a good excuse to write a lot. :P

Thanks again for reading and reviewing! (:

Still looking for more ideas, so if you have anything you'd like me to consider, send me a message.

-Mikayla (:


	4. Baby Brother

**Baby Brother**

It was a chilly Saturday morning in November. Puck had gotten up earlier than usual, and decided he'd take advantage of this and make a nice breakfast for his girls.

Quinn was still fast asleep when he slipped out of their bed and down the stairs. He turned on the kitchen radio and began searching for everything he needed to make his world famous waffles.

Halfway through mixing the batter, a sleepy Beth appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He glanced at her and smiled. "Well, good morning Munchkin. How'd you sleep?"

Beth yawned as she walked into the kitchen and climbed up onto one of the wooden stools. "What are you doing?" She questioned, looking at the bowl in his hand.

He grinned, "I'm making your favorite waffles. You want to finish mixing this for me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and holding the bowl out to her.

She shrugged as she took the spoon from him and began mixing in silence, still half asleep.

Puck chuckled as he started the waffle maker and cleaned up a bit. After a few minutes he leaned over the counter and nodded at the bowl. "You done?"

She swiped her finger through the mix and licked her finger. She smiled and nodded once, holding the spoon out for him. He laughed and took the mix from her as he began pouring the batter into the waffle iron.

Quinn came downstairs a few minutes later and smiled, "I smell waffles."

Beth nodded as she smiled at her mother. Quinn walked into the kitchen and placed a soft kiss atop Beth's head, resting a hand on her shoulder as she looked at Puck, who was smiling as he finished up the last waffle, putting it on the plate with the others.

"Someone is in a good mood this morning." Quinn said with a laugh, moving to the cabinet to get out some plates.

Puck shrugged as he set the plate of waffles on the table. "Maybe it has something to do with last night." He said, winking at Quinn, referring to the amazing sex they'd had the night before.

Quinn shook her head at him, trying to hide a smile.

Beth had a puzzled look on her face as she looked at them, moving to sit at the table, "But you and mommy were fighting last night." She said, recalling the argument they'd had because Quinn threw out one of Puck's ratty old shirts from high school.

Quinn's eyes widened as she looked over at them. Puck could only laugh as he put a waffle on her plate and began cutting it into smaller pieces for her. "Just eat your breakfast." He poured syrup over them for her. Quinn walked over and poured milk into Beth's glass, then sat down.

Beth grumbled to herself as she began eating her waffles.

They ate in silence for a while until Beth finally spoke up, after taking a sip of milk, leaving her with a milk mustache. "Hey, mommy. Do you know what's coming up?"

Quinn looked up from her plate and tried to hold in a laugh at the milk on her upper lip. "There's a lot of things coming up. Your ballet recital, your holiday pageant, Kelly's birthday party." She said, trying to recall all of the things she had written on the calendar.

Beth shook her head, "Nope, not that."

Puck laughed and raised an eyebrow as he poured himself some milk, "Could it be Christmas?"

Beth pointed at him, "Ding, ding, ding! Daddy's right!" She smiled as she kicked her legs, taking another bite of waffle. "I know what I want too!"

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? What do you have in mind?"

Beth grinned brightly. "A baby brother."

Puck nearly choked on his waffle and coughed a few times. Quinn dropped her fork on the plate, her jaw dropping.

Beth furrowed her eyebrows, "What?"

Puck looked at Quinn, having absolutely no idea what you were supposed to say in this situation, hoping Quinn would have an idea.

Quinn glanced over and saw Puck giving her a look. A 'why-don't-you-take-this-one-sweetie' look. Quinn blinked before turning back to Beth. She spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. "Well, sweetie. I don't think we'll be able to get you that this Christmas…" Beth's face dropped and she looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Why not?"

Quinn gave Puck a look of her own. A 'can-I-get-a-little-help-here' look.

Puck stammered. "Well, uh… Beth. Having a baby takes a lot of… planning." He looked at Quinn, and she jumped in again, "And time. A baby takes a long time to get here."

Beth sighed deeply. "I knew you would say no." She huffs. "Fine. Then I guess I just want a pony."

* * *

After cleaning up, Beth got a phone call from her friend, asking if she could come over and play. Beth bounced up and down as she asked her parents, who both agreed. Puck drove her over, and when he returned, he found Quinn in the living room, reading some romance novel.

He leaned over and plucked the book out of her hand, and sat down next to her. "So."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "So what?"

"Beth wants a baby brother." He said matter-of-factly.

Quinn nodded slowly, "Right… and we explained to her that a baby brother isn't a possibility this Christmas."

He couldn't help but smile, "But it's a possibility?"

She let out a small laugh, "What are you getting at here?"

"Well… what if we had another baby?" He shrugged, "I mean, Beth's turned out okay…" He laughed, "And I think another baby would be better than a pony"

Quinn laughed and then looked at him seriously for a while, raising an eyebrow. "You really want to have another baby?"

He let out a little laugh. "Yeah. I guess I do."

After a moment she smiled softly. "Well then… I guess whatever happens, happens."

He grins. "So are you saying you want to?"

She moves into his lap and wraps her arms around his neck, "I'm saying that we'll stop using protection… and if it happens, it happens." She smiles.

He runs his hands up her sides, "I think we need to make this happen… starting now." He wiggled his eyebrows before flipping her over on the couch and attacking her neck with kisses.

* * *

_:D Woohoo! I can't believe I've been whipping these up so quickly (no pun intended. hahaha.)!_

_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one... I'm thinking maybe another one where Beth asks where babies come from. We all know how amsuing that conversation would be. :P_

_Thanks again for all the amazing reviews! I'm pleasantly surprised by all the love I've been getting for this story, so thanks again. (:_

_Off to start the next one! :D_

_Remember, reviews and ideas are love. (:_

_-Mikayla_


	5. Love Note

**Love Note**

"Mommy!" Beth ran through the front door, dropping her backpack on the way to the kitchen, where she found Quinn leaning over the counter, reading a magazine. Beth grinned and bounced excitedly, clutching a crinkled piece of paper to her chest. "Guess what? Guess what?"

Quinn closed her magazine and smiled at Beth. "I give up. What?"

Beth holds the note out and continues bouncing excitedly, "Owen wrote me love note!"

Quinn raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face, "Oh really now? What exactly does this love note say?"

Beth climbed up on one of the wooden stools and unfolded the note carefully. She laid it in front of Quinn and grinned brightly.

Quinn looked at Beth before picking up the letter and smiling at it. It had kindergartener written all over it. Each letter was about an inch tall, half of the letters were backwards, and almost every word was spelled wrong.

_Deer Beth_

_U r so prity and I lick u a lot._

_Luv Owen_

Quinn almost choked when she read that he 'licks' her, but remembered she was reading something written by a five year old. At the bottom of the paper was a drawing of a cat being crushed by a ten pound weight. She couldn't help but laugh. So in the eyes of a five year old _this_ was romance.

Quinn smiled as she handed the note back to Beth, who sighed dreamily as she clutched the note to her chest again, "I'm in love."

Quinn laughed and shook her head, because she knew Puck was not going to be pleased when he got home and saw this love letter.

* * *

Beth had showed him the letter as soon as he walked through the door, and Quinn knew by the way his face twisted, that he was going to have something to say about this. Of course, in front of Beth he simply nodded and forced a smile. The second Beth was out of earshot, he hissed to Quinn.

"Who the hell is this little _punk_?"

She sighed deeply.

"Writing a lovenote to _my_ daughter!"

"Puck…"

"Killing poor innocent kittens in the process!"

"Puck."

"And what is this _licking_ business?"

"Puck!"

He finally snapped out of it, and looked at her. "_What_?"

"You're forgetting this was written by a five year old. He was obviously trying to say he _likes_ her." She sighs and shakes her head. "I knew you'd freak out the second something like this happened… but this is even worse than I thought. You do know that one day, she's going to be dating… and kissing… and-"

"Whoa! Okay, no. We're going to stop right there." Puck said, running a hand through his Mohawk, and walking into the living room where Beth was watching TV. He picked up the remote and turned it off.

"Hey!" She turned and narrowed her eyes at her father, "Why'd you do that?"

"Because we need to have a little talk."

* * *

Puck returned to the kitchen about ten minutes later, a smile on his face. Quinn raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh god… I know that look. What'd you do?"

He shook his head and walked past her to the fridge, opening it and taking out a soda.

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously Puck… What did you just say to our daughter?"

"Oh nothing really, I just told her that if any little boy ever tries _licking_ her, to aim between the legs."

"Puck!"

"What?"

She narrows her eyes at him and folds her arms, "You _know_ what."

"I'm just _protecting_ her. I'm being a good dad."

She rolled her eyes at him again. "I cannot believe you said that."

He took a gulp of his soda and shrugged.

She sighed and shook her head slowly, "I swear to God, Puck… If I get a call from school next week saying Beth kicked some kid in the balls…"

He grinned. "A moment of fatherly pride. That's what that would be."

She glared and folded her arms over her chest. "You are a horrible influence."

He laughed. "Lighten up, will you? She inherited your halo, she wouldn't hurt a fly."

Quinn huffed as she moved across the room. He followed her and slid his hands over her waist, groaning. "Come on, babe. Don't be mad."

She swatted his hands away. "Don't."

He laughed and slid his hands over her stomach again, ignoring her efforts to shoo him away. "Don't what?"

"I'm going to squash you with a ten pound weight." Quinn said in monotone.

He let out a loud laugh. "Oh. I see how it is."

She sighed. "Fine. I'm not mad." She turned and poked him in the chest with her pointer finger. "But if you ever encourage-"

"I know, I know. If I ever encourage our daughter to use violence again, I better get used to the couch. Blah, blah, blah. I get it."

She rolled her eyes. "Right. Now shut up."

"Well, me-ow. Someone is in a pissy mood."

She shot him a death glare.

He laughed nervously. "I mean... I love you?"

"Mhm." She grinned and kissed him softly. "I guess I kind of _lick _you too."

* * *

_Haha. I thought this was a cute idea, and I'll probably add a story in the future with continuity to this one. ;D_

_I've been updating like a mad woman this weekend! I'm just hoping this burst of creativity in my brain doesn't fade. :P_

_Alright, I say it every time, but I'm still open to story ideas! So if you guys have any please message me, or leave it in a review._

_Thanks again for all the reviews, they pretty much make my day. (:_

_OH! AND GLEE TODAY. :DD_

_You have no idea how much I'm hoping Quick has a look during Need You Now. I already know that if this happens, I will be screaming and jumping around like a boss._

_Alright, alright._

_Enough with the rambling._

_Off to the next chapter... (:_

_-Mikayla_


	6. Damn Good Cupcakes

Puck walked downstairs after a shower, ready to sit back and watch some TV. He was just about to walk into the living room when he heard giggles coming from the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow curiously as he peered into the kitchen, seeing the backs of his girls' blonde hair.

"What's going on in here?" He asked with a sly smile on his face, creeping further into the kitchen. He settled one hand on his wife's hip and the other on Beth's shoulder as he looked at the measured out ingredients on the counter before them.

"We're making cupcakes!" Beth said excitedly as she beamed up at her father.

"Cupcakes?" He said with a smirk, looking at Quinn.

Quinn smiled as she finished measuring out the sugar. "Mhm." She looked at him and grinned. "Cupcakes."

"Yeah! And mommy even said we could make _pink_ frosting!" He was amazed at how excited his daughter could get over a simple dessert, but he smiled anyway.

"Well isn't that something." He chuckled as he pressed his thumb into the flour and then swiped it over her nose, and she scrunched up her face. "You know I've made some wicked cupcakes in my day." He glanced at Quinn. "Isn't that right, babe?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at him with a smile on her face, while Beth giggled and looked at him with big eyes. "Really?"

He smiled proudly, "Yup, and they were damn good too."

Quinn's eyes widened and she elbowed him in the ribs harshly. She gestured towards Beth, with a stern look on her face.

He grabbed where she elbowed him and chuckled softly as he whispered. "Sorry, sorry… Jeez."

Beth seemed to not have noticed, as she began dumping all the ingredients into a bowl. She frowned when she picked up the egg, looking at it for a moment before turning to Puck. "Daddy, will you break this?"

Puck smiled as he took the egg from her, glancing at Quinn with a smirk on his face. "Sure I can, Munchkin."

Without warning he held the egg over Quinn's head and crushed it in his hand, dropping it into her hair. Quinn's jaw dropped , realizing what he had just done. Beth's eyes widened at the sight of this and Puck started laughing lowly. He leaned close to her and brushed his lips over her ear, whispering against it with a smirk on his face, and referring back to their encounter in the high school home ec room nearly five years prior. "Payback's a bitch."

Just as she had years ago, she retaliated by reaching into the bowl and throwing a handful of the powdered mixture at him, a huge smile on her face. He started laughing as it turned into a full out battle.

Beth stood there bewildered. She wasn't sure whether to be outraged that they had ruined her cupcakes, or amused at the fun they seemed to be having.

All of a sudden Puck scooped Beth into his arms and began to cover her in sugar. Both of her parents bombarded her with the ingredients and she giggled wildly as she squirmed in Puck's arms. They were all laughing and Puck kissed Beth's cheek. "My little sweetie pie."

She giggled and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He chuckled and set her down gently.

Quinn shook her head at the mess and laughed softly, looking at Puck. "And this is why I don't bake with you."

Beth looked as though someone had broken her favorite doll. "Now we can't make cupcakes."

Quinn got down on her level and smiled at her, brushing some of the flour off her cheeks. "Listen. If you go take a bath and get cleaned up, I will make the cupcakes, and when they're ready you can help me frost them." She speaks softly and caresses her cheek. "Okay?"

Beth's face lit up and she nodded quickly as she darted for the stairs. Quinn stood back up and then cleared her throat as she looked at Puck. "And you." she reached behind her to grab a wash cloth out of the sink and then chucked it at him with a smile. "Get to clean the kitchen."

He rolled his eyes and began to wipe down the counter, sighing. "Yes, mom."

She smacked his ass with a towel, a smirk on her face, before she began re-measuring everything.

* * *

A few hours later the kitchen was clean and the cupcakes were finally frosted. A now clean Beth, was already covered in pink frosting as she licked the spoon. She peered up at her mother with a huge grin. "Can I have one now, mommy?"

Quinn smiled. "One." She got down and wiped the frosting off her face with a cloth, "the rest are going to school with you to share with your class."

Beth got on her tip-toes as she eyed each cupcake carefully, before picking one that was just the slightest bit bigger than the others. Puck reached for one as well, taking a bite and speaking with his mouth full. "Not bad ladies."

Beth scrunched her face up as she looked at him. "What are you talking about daddy? These are damn good."

Puck nearly choked on his cupcake when he heard this, and Quinn shot him a death glare. Everyone was silent for a minute and Beth's eyes softened and she spoke innocently. "What?"

Puck couldn't help but burst into laughter, and Quinn cracked a smile.

Quinn decided she'd scold the both of them later. Until then she wanted to remember this moment.

* * *

_Sooo, this was my very first idea when i decided to write these one-shots. _

_Even though Beth was technically there the first time the attempted cupcake baking, I wanted her to be able to get in on the action in cupcake baking 2.0. (:_

_Hahah. Anyways, sorry it took me a few days to update! I didn't get on the computer much, and I actually wrote this in my journal. :P_

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! I didn't expect 32 reviews already._

_Keep them coming, they encourage me to write faster. Ahem, and I still need ideas, so send those too. :D_

_-Mikayla_


	7. Ding

**Ding**

It was a Friday night. Beth was staying at her Grandma Judy's for the weekend, and there was only one thing Puck wanted to do.

_His wife_.

He kind of sucked at the whole romance thing. He had proposed to her after they fucked (Quinn had said this was something she expected from _him, _but she obviously hadn't said no). On their wedding day, he showed no mercy when shoving cake in her mouth, and they both ended up covered in cake (the dry cleaning bill was almost more than the wedding itself), and last year he had forgotten Valentine's day (that landed him on the couch for a solid week). He wanted tonight to be special. Because there really weren't many nights that they had the house to themselves anymore, and he wanted to take full advantage of the opportunity.

He took off work early and went shopping. He wasn't exactly a pro in the kitchen and there were only a few dishes he could make that he knew he couldn't mess up; so he decided to go with spaghetti. He scanned the shelves, grabbing everything he needed for the spaghetti, garlic bread, a bottle of her favorite wine, strawberries, whipped cream, and a box of Twinkies.

He went straight home and got right to work on his 'Epic Night of Romance: Puckerman Style'. He was unloading the grocery bags when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Hey, babe. I've got an appointment, I'll be home in about an hour. See you soon. Xo -Q_

Puck smiled to himself as he fired up the stove. "Go time."

* * *

Quinn walked through the front door and noticed the lights were dimmed, and she could hear Journey coming through the speakers in the leaving room. She raised an eyebrow as she dropped her purse by the door. "Puck?" She walked into the dining room and saw the table. It was draped with a red table cloth, candles were lit, and the food was already dished onto plates. Her eyes drifted to her husband, who was dressed in black pants and a dark blue, button down shirt. She raised an eyebrow with a smile. "What's this?"

He laughed and pulled out a chair for her, gesturing for her to sit. "What? I can't do something nice for my wife?"

She smiled at him as she sat down. "No. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

He smiled and walked over to get the wine, he was about to pour it into her glass when she covered it with her hand. "I can't have any."

He frowned as he narrowed his eyes at the bottle. "Shit… I got the wrong kind didn't I? I could have sworn this was the stuff you liked."

She shook her head and laughed. "No. It's not that." She grinned, wondering if maybe he'd catch on.

He looked puzzle, his eyes drifted to the bottle for a moment, trying to think, then back at her. She was smiling softly, waiting for him to have his little 'light bulb moment.'

_Ding._

His lips suddenly curled into a huge grin. "Wait… you're…" He trailed off, with an expecting smile on his face.

She nodded slowly and shrieked when he suddenly scooped her into his arms and spun her around. She laughed in delight, ignoring the fact that his reaction was rather cliché.

"When did you find out?" He asked excitedly as he gently set her back on her feet, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

She laughed at his expression. "I just got back from a doctors appointment. I took a test yesterday, but I wanted to be sure before I told you." She smiled brightly.

He grinned as he took her hand and kissed it. "So it looks like Beth is getting her wish after all."

"Yep… but it could always be another girl, you know."

"Oh great." He groaned, "then I'll be even more outnumbered." He placed a hand softly on Quinn's stomach and looked down at it. "Please be a boy."

Quinn rolled her eyes and swatted his hand away. "You're an idiot."

He chuckled as he set the wine back on the counter and sat down. "And so the mood swings begin."

She looked at him, ready to shoot him a death glare. But then all she could see was the huge smile on his face; the same smile she'd seen when he held Beth for the first time, and when she walked down the aisle on their wedding day. In that moment, she decided there was no reason to glare at him, because she was happy. So _deliriously _happy.

_

* * *

_

_So, I guess this collection of one-shots is kind of turning into more of a continuous story, but I'm honestly not totally sure where I'm going with this yet. :P_

_However, by popular demand from all of you, I decided to make Quinn pregnant. _

_I didn't include Beth in this one, because I felt this needed to be a genuine Quick moment. But don't worry, she'll be back in the next chapter, possibly asking about where babies come from..? ;D_

_A few things I need from you this time: Do you guys like the idea of this becoming more of a story than a one-shot, and would you prefer that? Then of course, like always; I need more ideas. I've got a few that you guys have asked for, that I'm going to get to as soon as possible. _

_Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome. (:_

_-Mikayla_


End file.
